Chick-Fil-A
by southernbelle1881
Summary: This is what I imagine would happen if Percy and Annabeth took a visit to Chick-Fil-A. Humorous Percabeth story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Should I get a chicken sandwich of the ten-pack nuggets?" Percy asked me as we got in the line at Chick-Fil-A. It was a normal Saturday afternoon, and Percy and I were getting lunch.

"Nuggets," I answered without hesitation. I was planing on getting the eight-pack myself.

"You sure?" Percy had his thinking face on.

"Positive. It's really a no-brainer." We stepped up to the register and Percy motioned for me to go first. I ordered my eight-pack meal with a chocolate milkshake. If you're going to eat fast food, you may as well go all out.

"Percy," I tapped his arm when he didn't order after me.

"I don't know what to get!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" The cashier raised his eyebrow at my nickname. I ignored it.

"Okay, I'll take the ten-pack. With a large coke and an ice cream cone." Percy paid for our orders and we went off to the side to wait.

"What if I should have gotten the sandwich?" Percy asked. I sighed.

"You can get that next time." I assured him. Our food was ready before he could reply. Percy got the tray while I got us a table. He sat down across from me and we dug in.

"I always forget how awesome the nuggets are," Percy stated through the chicken in his mouth.

"I told you," I said with a sip of my milkshake.

"Whatever," I grinned. He never admits it when I'm right.

"You know I'm always right, Seaweed Brain."

"Smarty Pants," he said with playfully narrowed eyes.

"Kelp Face," I said back, my expression mirroring his.

"Owl Head,"

"Fish Breath,"

"Smart as- aleck," Percy quickly changed the ending of his insult, looking at something behind me. I turned in my chair to see a little boy listening intently to our conversation from another table.

"Nice save," I said with a smile as I turned back to Percy.

"Hey, are you going to eat those?" He pointed to the remaining two nuggets in my box. His was already empty.

"No, go ahead," I chuckled as he enthusiastically took the extra food.

"What about the fries?" He asked after downing the nuggets in five seconds flat.

"How much are you going to eat?" I asked as I handed him my last few fries.

"I'm hungry!" Percy defended himself. When he was done with my fries, he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want my milkshake, don't you?" I asked.

"What a kind offer!" Percy feigned surprise as he took my shake from my hands. After Percy was completely satisfied, I got up to leave, expecting him to follow. Little did I know, he had a very different idea. I looked back to see him looking at me like I was crazy.

"Where are you going?"

"Out?" I pointed at the door. Percy laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Absolutely not," he drug me in the other direction and realization dawned on me as we got closer and closer to the kiddie play area.

"Oh no. Absolutely not." I stopped in my tracks.

"Come on, Annabeth! It'll be fun!"

"Isn't there an age restriction on these things?" I protested.

"No one cares," Percy assured, "I do it all the time!" My eyes widened.

Percy laughed, "I'm kidding. Come on," he continued his dragging until we were both putting our shoes the the little box things. I grumbled as I followed Percy through the three-year-olds into the play set. We went through tunnels and down slides, and I have to say it was pretty fun. Now we were sitting in the highest tunnel, talking.

"See? This isn't so bad!" Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a smile.

"Oh my gods! Was _Annabeth Chase_ wrong about something?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't know... I think this is one for the history books." I glared at him as he smiled that wonderful smile at me. "Oh you know you love me," he said before he kissed me. It started sweet, but slowly got deeper, and soon we were in a battle for dominance. Right as Percy won,the moment was ruined.

"Eww!" We broke apart to see some little kid crawling in through our tunnel. "Get a room!" Percy laughed as I sat there with my mouth opened, surprised at the words of the little kid.

"This was our room!" Percy called after the kid who had crawled on.

"Percy!" I hit his arm.

"What? It's true!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get out of here." We made our way out of the tunnels and left the restaurant hand in hand. Website admitted the large amount of fun we had. So much fun, we may come back here next Saturday.

**Sorry of there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm kinda tired but really wanted to write this. Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in a review! And if you don't mind, maybe check out one of my other one-shots, Rainbow In The Rain. I feel like its on of my better writings and hasn't gotten the attention I'd like... So again thanks for reading!**


End file.
